


The Boy Next Door

by louisovermyknee



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, Neighbors, Punishment, Romance, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moves into a quiet suburban home and there seems to be a shy curly-haired boy across the street who has a keen interest in his new neighbor. Where might this friendship end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Louis POV**

The SUV slowly made its way down the smooth, grey road. Mum was concentrated on her driving. My sisters were clearly anxious to finally see their new home. I, on the other hand, was quietly uncomfortable. The car made a turn to the right and we pulled up into the driveway of a small cottage-like household. Peachy brick and white windows made the place look like a decent home to my family, but I thought it might have been too fancy.

“Here we are,” my mum broke the silence, “So what do you think?” My sisters began to express their gratitude lightly. They said they loved the look; they admired the neighborhood, anything little girls would say. I just looked out the window and turned my head away. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that mum had moved her head. “Louis?” she spoke up, “What do you think?” I had no other alternative than to turn my head. My sisters were looking at me menacingly. They wanted answers too. Putting no thought to it, I murmured “It looks nice”. Mum was a little too preppy to accept that answer from her only son.

“Now, Louis,” she said with some that’s-not-a-good-answer tone. Shaking her head, she turned the car keys and stopped the engine. The girls stepped out of the SUV, and I made my way after them. Mum walked onto the porch and pulled back the screened door. She fumbled with her keys and picked for the correct house key. The door swung open, and we were greeted with a living room. There was a small fireplace in the corner that was pinned together with dark stones. The carpet definitely needed improvement. “It’s small, but we can make it work” Mum resounded. The girls scrambled about the place in search of their rooms. Thank gosh I wouldn’t have to share a room with my sisters. It would be too awkward.

“Louis” My mum called to me from the kitchen. I picked my head up. “Louis, can you get your stuff from the car and put them in your room?” I nodded my head in agreement. Somebody has to get my stuff, and I didn’t want any of my little sisters getting a hold of my belongings. I pushed the screened door open and entered the front porch. I walked to the back of the SUV and my hand reached for the button to have the door rise open. The door slowly made its way up above my head and I examined the row of boxes that were kept in the car.

Picking up the lightest box within arm’s reach, I turned my body around to start walking back to the front porch. However, I was stopped by a stranger that was looking at me from a distance. A tall figure with curly hair stood with his back leaning against the front door of the house across the street. A faint smile curled at the stranger’s lips. Creeper, I thought, I haven’t been here for a half an hour and there’s already an unwelcome visitor. However, I didn’t want to start off with a bad impression, so I just backed away, trying to dissociate the eye contact.

Stepping into the house again, my mom noticed I was looking a bit frazzled. “Honey, what’s up?” she asked with a concerned look across her face. “Nothing,” I tried to sound innocent, “I just have to get used to this place”. My mum smiled bleakly. She could sometimes tell if I’m lying. This time I was lucky, though. “Ok then, go find your room”. She let me go, and I smiled back. Turning into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms, I shook my head. How can that stranger across the street make me feel so shaken up in less than a second? I don’t know.

After dropping off my first box into my room, I returned to the SUV to pick up the rest. I found another small box that kept my belongings. Slowly, I spun around, almost hoping to find that stranger again. I halted to look across the street. The curly-haired stranger was nowhere to be seen. My mind fuzzed up a little bit. I was confused. As I walked back into my new home, my subconscious made an attempt to convince myself that this never happened. Boy, I was wrong.


	2. Dinner with Styles

**Louis POV**

            My mother called to me from my bedroom. Entering the living room, I saw that my mum had set herself onto the couch. I joined her, lowering myself on the soft seat. “Louis,” she began, “our neighbors have invited us to join them for dinner today across the street”. Crap, I thought. I hate meeting new people. I can tell that my thoughts were expressed physically since my mum’s smile lowered into a frown. Her hand reached across and tugged at my chin. My head lifted up to look at my mother. “Hun, please, wouldn’t it be nice to meet someone your own age around here?” I blinked at her. Honestly, I didn’t feel accompanied to my new home despite the fact that it’s been my first week in a new place. Mum would be at work, and my sisters would spend their whole summer at camp. I lowered my head, disappointed. By the look of my mother, she wasn’t’ going to take no for an answer. “Well then,” she stood up from her seat, “If you’d like to meet anybody new and eat dinner today, you’re more than welcome to join me with the Styles tonight. Besides, I think they have a boy who’d like to meet you as well”.

…

Mum and I cranked our heads left and right before crossing the street. I looked over at my mother and saw that she was calm as we walked over the smooth road. This is it, I thought, I’m going to meet that curly haired boy I saw the first day I got here. That moment did not come across me very well. It was hard to sleep that night, that’s for sure. Thinking about the stranger made me shiver. Hopefully, I could get back at him before our dinner is done.

“Why, hello!” a beautiful woman answered the door. My mother shook hands with the woman and we both introduced ourselves as their new neighbors. “Nice to meet you,” the woman said brightly, “I’m Mrs. Styles, please, come in”. Stepping into this house was quite an experience. This place was much bigger than our little cottage across the street. The furnishings were fancier, too. Mrs. Styles led us into the dining room where I saw two males seated quietly at the table. “Hey babe” Mrs. Styles said and the older man rose up. “Hey darling,” he gave a quick kiss on her cheek, “So I see the neighbors have arrived”. My mum began to introduce us once again and we shook hands. At the corner of my eye, my brain took in the detail of the younger boy seated at the table. With a slow pace, I was receiving the idea on who this boy would be.

“Please, have a seat. Dinner will be served shortly” Mrs. Styles claimed. My mum and I found our seats with me sitting directly across from the curly haired boy I saw the other day. I didn’t scowl in defense, but my expression was blank with wide eyes. “Oh,” the man said, “And this is my step son, Harry”. The boy nodded his head, his curls bouncing slightly. He smiled and murmured “hello”. I don’t know why, but my mouth curled up into a smile. Maybe, I wanted to make him feel happier. Maybe I wanted to make myself happier, finding myself in a new place and all.

Mrs. Styles served a delightful dinner and started a gossiping treat with my mum and her husband. My fork picked at my plate. I continuously raised my head to check on Harry. His eyes would catch me, and in an instant I would avoid eye contact. This was awkward. Minutes past, and I heard his voice. “Umm … Louis?” I picked my head up to see what was about to happen. “Umm …” Harry shook on his words, “So, how is summer going?” A deep British accent rang in his tone. As friendly as I could, I smiled at him. “Alright” I said.  Harry mumbled something under his breath and suddenly continued eating his meal. How strange.

“It was nice meeting you. Thanks so much for dinner” my mother said as we prepared to go back home. “Our pleasure,” Mrs. Styles said. I glanced over to Harry one last time. He was smiling, but for some reason he kept quiet. I frowned as we turned for the door. While the door closed, I could’ve swore I heard a faint “goodbye” as we walked across the street. Harry, I remembered his name; Harry Styles, nice boy.


	3. The Neighbor and I

**Louis POV**

            I served myself breakfast this cloudy morning. Frozen pancakes sort of become tasteless when you have something on your mind. My subconscious couldn’t let myself sleep last night again. Harry, that boy across the street I met at dinner last night. What a guy, but he’s so quiet. Then again, why didn’t I speak up? Ask him why he was spying on me? “You’re not good at meeting new people, THAT’S WHY!” I said out loud to myself. Sometimes, I just regret all my decisions. Thank gosh my mum was off to work. I’d have the whole new house to myself for all of the summer days. I retreated back into the kitchen to put away my dish when I heard a knock on the door.

            “Who can that be?” I thought, “Not another person I have to deal with”. I pouted towards the door. I stopped myself before unbolting the handle. I always have to look through the peephole. Curse my height. I had to prep myself onto my tiptoes just to have a look. With one eye looking through the small hole in the door, all I could see was curls. Harry. My hand reached for the doorknob immediately. I unbolted the door and pulled the door open and was greeted by the strange boy I met last night.

            “Umm …” Harry was shaking again, “hi”. At that moment, I brightened up my face to make him feel welcomed like his mother had done for me at dinner. “Hi,” I said, but I think my voice cracked high a little bit. Harry’s eyes were lowered and his hands behind his back. He was stressed out, as I could tell. Before Harry could catch his words, I thought I could start something to lighten the moment. “Please, come in,” I said stepping aside the door. “Ok,” he replied and he was on his way in. “Thanks … umm” Harry mumbled again. “Louis,” I noted him; “Louis Tomlinson” my right hand rose to meet his. “Thank you,” Harry caught his words, “Harry Styles”. We shook hands. His hand felt sweaty. Was he really this nervous of meeting someone new as I was? I secretly hoped so.

            We lowered ourselves onto the couch in the living room. I flushed with embarrassment to think that his living space was much neater than mine. “Nice place you got here” Harry said. “Thanks,” I replied, but I didn’t think he meant it. This was when we started talking about our move. What it was like at the old place, how I felt about moving, the usual stuff. I explained that my sisters were at summer camp and my mum would be stuck at work for the whole summer and wouldn’t be back till who knows when. Finally, it came to a point when I wanted to find out more about Harry. He gave a brief description about his family, how long he’s been in the same district and how boring summer was for him. Later on, after our chatting, I couldn’t help but ask my dying question.

**Harry POV**

Whoa. I just met my next door neighbor and he is actually not complaining about my awkwardness. THIS IS SO COOL! I tried to keep calm through our discussion. Louis asked if I was thirsty, and I simply asked for tea. Luckily, he was quite fond of tea as I am. As he poured up a spot, I suspected he had a question he was just dying to ask. I didn’t want to make him feel pressured, though, so I waited patiently. At last, he spoke up.

            “Why were you spying on me before?” Louis looked up from his tea. Oh crap. How am I going to explain this? Obviously, I couldn’t get past this without a perfect explanation. “Well … umm …” I mumbled again. I really have to stop doing that. Louis’s eyes seemed to widen. He was waiting for an answer, I suspected. “I just … saw your car pull up and …” I paused to find my words. As long as I wanted a new friend, I have to be quick at this. “Well, we haven’t had anybody visit this house in so long, and I was just checking to see who you were”. I hope that was a good saying, but I wouldn’t be sure. Louis’s mouth tucked and formed a flat line. By the look of his expression, he was not pleased.

            “Alright,” he said, “at least you explained it to me” Louis said in an even tone. I breathed a sigh of relieve. Nice one, I thought to myself. Louis noticed my exhale, and raised an eyebrow. I paused and after another sip of tea, I spoke up. “I’m sorry, Louis,” I began, “I’m not very used to meeting new people”. I had to be honest with him. If he was a true friend, he would accept me for who I am. But, who is really comfortable with a friend who stumbles on his words until he’s comfortable with you? Surprisingly, Louis’s face grew gentler as I explained my reason. “Oh, good” Louis exclaimed. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

            “You see, I’m kinda nervous when I meet somebody too”. I could see Louis’s relief escape him too. Wow, something we have in common. “Especially with one that was spying on me like a fly on the wall” Louis added with a little sip of sass from his tea. I giggled at that. True, I shouldn’t have given off a bad first impression by doing what I’ve done the first day he got here. With another sip of our tea, we continued our meeting, just the neighbor and I.


	4. Walk to Remember

**Harry POV**

It was a nice morning, despite the clouds and the chance of rain. Working up the courage to come over to Louis’s house was the best thing ever. We talked all over our breakfast like we were natural brothers. I remembering Louis say that his mother would be at work all day. Mine would be too. Then, I came across an idea. “Louis,” I said managing a smile, “Would you like to have a tour of the neighborhood?” It was like my courage was souring the skies today.

Louis picked up his head from his tea, somewhat surprised from my sudden invitation. I was nervous he was going to decline, instead he replied with a welcoming answer. “Yes,” Louis said, “I’d like that”. Yay! My shyness is slowly sinking away. Maybe this will work out well. “I’m not very familiar with this new town; I’d like it if someone were to show me around”. I smiled a toothy grin. “Great!” I said, showing my gratitude. Louis giggled at my relief.

…

It surely was a cloudy morning. I haven’t checked the weather in a while and I could see that the clouds were becoming darker. I tried to ignore the thought of rain ruining our walk. A cool breeze fanned us as we walked down the block. I introduced Louis to his new and my same old neighborhood. Passing colonial and prepped up ranches throughout the suburbs, Louis eyed the property that he was unaware of. Finally, we headed back to our homes. “Yep,” I said whilst we turned the corner to our street, “Welcome to your new home”.

“Thanks for walking me, Harry” Louis said, turning his head to look into my eyes. I glanced back at him, but returned my head to a lowered position just to watch where I was stepping. “You’re welcome” I said. With my head concentrated on my steps, my eyes began to notice little dots that started to form on the road. I felt a small wet spot on the back of my neck. I picked my head up to see the dark clouds above us. It had started to rain.

“Come on!” I reached for Louis’s hand. I let Louis down the road with a running start. Louis followed behind and was shocked by how sudden the rain was pouring. I sprinted to Louis’s porch and we ducked underneath the awning. My curls were drooping with rain water and Louis’s clothes were soaked. We were still holding hands, and we were both laughing.

“That was fun!” Louis shouted over the storm. “That was!” I agreed. I don’t know why, but this moment felt so right. Even though this was all of a sudden, this just felt perfect. The strange thing about this was that Louis did not let go of my hand. What was stranger was that I was the one to reach for it. I didn’t care at this point. Louis glanced down for a second. Sadly, however, it felt like a funny good-bye moment. I had to stop that. I immediately lunged forward to Louis.

**Louis POV**

            He kissed me. Harry kissed me. Holy crap. Our first kiss, in the rain no less. This was great. I enjoyed it, but my expression didn’t show it. Harry backed away to take a look at me. My eyes bulged out. What was he thinking? Why does this feel good? Harry didn’t speak. He instead turned away and stepped off of the porch and into the rain. He can’t leave, I thought to myself, not after what just happened. I caught my breath and found my words.

            “Harry!” I said. Harry stopped and twirled around to look at me. His outlook was innocent, and my voice rang up again. “What are we doing in the rain?” I said, “Come into the house, we could catch a cold standing out here!” I witnessed a white smile on his mouth. He walked back without a word, but the skip in his step was almost as if Harry was saying that was awesome.


	5. Step into Me

**Louis POV**

Mum arrived home and immediately noticed Harry and I soaking wet in the hallway. She stopped at her pace and took a good look at us. “Son, what in heaven’s name happened to you?” mum thundered. Harry stood beside me, frozen in fear. I came up with a quick answer. “Mum, Harry came over and was showing me around town when it started raining. I’m sorry” I tried to show at least a little bit of innocence. My mum’s expression lightened up, “Oh, well, that was nice to show Louis around, Harry” she spoke to Harry. Harry’s eyes were raised to look at my mother more clearly. “My pleasure,” he said, awkwardly lowering his head away from eye contact. What is it with him with meeting new people? Then again, I have the same problem.

“Don’t just stand here,” my mother’s voice rang through the hallway, “Go and change!” There was always something about my mum that made her outrageous. “Go change,” I repeated, turning my body towards Harry. His head returned to normal, looking straight to me. I had no other alternative. “Well,” I began with a funny smile, “You show me the suburbs; I’ll show you my closet!” He giggled at the thought and it was my turn to reach for his hand. Harry was a foot away from me with only my hand guiding his way through my home. We finally reached the corner of my home which kept my bedroom.

With a turn of a knob, we were through the door and into my room. “Here we are” I said with a bit of glee in my voice. I let Harry have a look around. The place was a bit messy from the move, but he accepted it. “Sorry for the mess,” I said. “Oh, it’s totally fine,” he said. Nice boy, he’s so polite. I stepped toward my closet. I slid the door opened to reveal my clothes. “TA DA!” I said, waving my hands in my closet’s direction. Harry laughed at me. The good kind of laugh was the best. “Louis, are you sure it’s ok?” Harry asked to be sure. I felt like I should welcome him. “Of course,” I said, “Even if you’re just across the street, it’s alright for you borrow my clothes”.

**Harry POV**

            “Thanks so much” I said showing gratitude. Deep down, I felt guilty for taking his clothes, but we were wet so there was an exception. I witnessed Louis pick out a simple shirt and jeans. He brought another pair for me. “I got these a while ago, it’s too tall for me” Louis said. He noticed my height. My head fell in embarrassment. Louis picked that up as well. “Not that it’s a bad thing,” he said, “I’m glad there’s a use for them now”. True, it’s good to keep something to have as a resource for later. “Thank you” I said grabbing my new pants.

            I wasn’t sure if we were to change right on the spot, so I just waited for Louis. Within a moment, I noticed he was waiting too. I guess he wasn’t sure either. It didn’t feel like I should say a word. Instead, I waited for something a little longer than I should have. Coincidently, Louis felt the same way I did. This was yet another awkward moment between me and my new friend. This got to the point when Louis was sick and tired of waiting that he just flipped his shirt over himself and flew onto the floor.

            My eyes widened at the sight. Abs. Chest hair and abs. Oh yes. Louis smiled at my expression. He looked down to himself and looked back up at me. I could’ve picked my jaw up with two hands. Yes, I was that shocked. We had our first kiss in the rain, and now this. Our moment arrived again and we had to strike while the fire was hot. I repeated Louis’s action and removed my shirt from my body. Chest hair, extra nipples, and all were showing. The tip top of my boxer shorts was in view as well. According to Louis’s reaction, he was impressed.

            Suddenly, I couldn’t handle this intense waiting session any longer. I lounged forward to Louis just as I done in the rain. My hands stretched for the back of his waist and my eyes connected to his gaze. Louis didn’t budge or move away. He let me in. I lowered my head and my lips puckered at his neck. I began to press on him, kissing him tenderly on the canvas. Louis closed his eyes and drifted off as I continued. This felt good. This felt right. But I’ve never done this before, but I couldn’t let Louis know that. Not that he would find out, he was too busy moaning.

            In an instant, Louis was pushing me. Not to get away from me, but to force me to fall on his bed. The mattress squeaked and screeched under our weight. I took a breath from my kissing. I looked on the canvas of Louis’s neck to see a row of hickeys forming. Realizing Louis’s mother might notice, I gasped at the sight, but let it fell through the back of my mind. “It’s alright” Louis assured me, and I believed him. There were a bunch of jumpers in his closet, after all.

            I just so happened to find out that Louis had fallen on top of me. A smile curled at my lips and Louis formed a grin as well. However, his grin reeked with suspicion. I waited for the upcoming storm. Louis crawled off my body, suddenly. He propped the front of his body down and onto his bed. Reaching for his extra pillow, he stuffed it under his hips. Louis crossed his arms and let his upper body fall onto his mattress. I kneeled on his bed, waiting for further instruction. I had a full on view of his bottom. The angle was perfect and his circumference was full and tender. I could feel myself getting harder, and then Louis let out a sigh.

            “Come in, Harry,” Louis spoke in such a naughty tone, “Step into me”.

            I unzipped my damp, rained-on pants. It was time for some fun.                     


	6. Struck by Lightning

**Harry POV**

            What a night. I am no longer a virgin. My body dropped down on Louis’s bed, spent from a good thrusting session. Louis’s bum is full of surprises and I was determined to explore more of him. Sure, I just met him, but he was asking for it as soon as he threw his own shirt off of himself. Now I’m warming his back in a spoon. I felt exhausted, but Louis was continuously giving me that special feeling I’ve never felt before. Our kiss was passionate. Our sex was intriguing. Now, all we have to do is to keep our mouth shut about this night. No one is to know about us. Not Louis’s mother, not my parents … oh crap.

            I silently cursed myself as I realized my dilemma. My parents never were informed that I had crossed the street for my new friend! Tension aroused from inside me in an instant. I could feel my head sweat with anxiety. I’m in trouble. Big, big trouble. Louis must have heard my breath becoming heavy because he turned his body around, still under my arms in our spooning. Louis’s caring eyes overlooked my face. “Babe, what’s wrong?” he whispered, knowing his mother’s bedroom was not too far away. I brought myself to sit upright in his bed. The mattress was squeaking as loud as ever.

            “I have to leave, Louis” I spoke honestly. “I’m so sorry,” I pulled the blankets away from me. Louis’s face changed from a calm, rested head, to a concerned lover. His hand rose up to his face and rubbed at his perky eyelids. “But, why?” he asked. I clumsily dressed myself, hopping from foot to foot trying to get my new jeans on. “Because!” I was silently screaming, “I’ve never went out without telling my parents before! Do you know what could happen to me?!” Louis paused to think for a while. I found my shirt and tossed it over my head.

            “I’m sorry, Harry” Louis said innocently. I could see he felt guilty. “No, no, it’s not your fault” I reached for his hand. He stayed in bed and was looking up at me like a small child was sick in bed. “It’s ok; I’ll deal with my parents when I see them. Don’t feel bad, please. You gave me the best night of my life”. I succeeded on making Louis blush. A toothy grin grew on his lips. I bent over and gently kissed him goodnight. “Thank you, Louis,” I backed away, slowly letting go of his hand. “Thank you, for everything”. Our touch was broken. ‘Till we meet again, new friend.

…

            I tiptoed onto the porch and inched towards my front door. Once again, the rain had caught me off guard and my new clothes were soaked again. What is it with me, Louis, and the rain? I giggled, remembering our stand-in earlier tonight. Turning the knob on the door, I proceeded to tiptoe into the foyer. The door shut closed and I breathed a sigh of relief. The quiet moment didn’t last long, though.

            “You got a lot of nerve coming home at this hour, boy”. Crap, it’s my step-father.

            I jumped at the sound of him. By the sound of his tone, I was in more trouble than I would have expected. “Dad, I-" I could’ve explained, but he stepped forward and made me halt. “How dare you? Where have you been?! You didn’t leave a note, you didn’t call. What could’ve happened to you? Your mother and I were worried sick!” my dad started fumbling off a scold. “Dad, I’m sorry. I was just across the street!” I shouted over his lecture. My father paused, “Well, well, well, I see your new friend has made you go over the top on us”. I felt him mock me. I know that I’m not allowed to go out without a notice, but my courage was just souring up into the grey and cloudy skies.

            “I just thought I could show him around town,” I said with pride. It was very rare when I would ever want to meet with somebody new again. Now look where I am. I am no longer a virgin and I’ve got a boyfriend for life. “You won’t be able to do that for a while,” my father thundered as the lightning outside sparked. “You, boy, are grounded”.

            My expression showed my frustration. My punishment was forming right in front of me, and I could do nothing about it. Parents can be so hard on you at times, but I do deserve this roll in discipline. My step-father turned his back to me and made his way through the house. I stood in the foyer, taking in the feeling of grief. I began to realize I would not be allowed to see my lover. This was horrible. I retreated upstairs and lumped onto my bed. I kicked the air, angrily. I am grounded until who knows when and I wouldn’t be able to see Louis for who knows how long. I cursed at the thought of it. This was not going to be a fun week.


	7. Knock on Wood

**Louis POV**

            “Where is that boy?!” I mumbled to myself whilst I paced the kitchen. This is stressing me out. Where could Harry have gone? I thought about the week before. I remember Harry rushing out of my house and into the storm. Did his parents get a hold of him? Do they know about us? My mind was raving with questions. I moved myself from the kitchen and into the living room. Lowering myself on the couch, my palm clutched my chin. Wondering and wondering what could’ve happened to Harry, a sudden spark enlighten in my brain. I came across a brilliant idea. My head cocked to the side and my eyes gazed out the window. I immediately stood up and stomped for the door.

            “If Harry won’t come to me, I’ll go find him”.

**Harry POV**

            I bet my step-father wanted to teach me a lesson in a way that would scar me for a while, yet little did he know that he was actually killing me. Louis. My precious little Louis. He is so close yet so far away. With only a locked door and a street to cross, I could sneak over there quite easily. However, my mum and step-dad have made the attempt to visit me every day for lunch. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was 10:30 AM. “Still early,” I said to myself. I had plenty alone time to spare.

            I was on my way down stairs when I heard a knock on my door. Puzzled, I took a look through the peep hole. I was happy I’m the perfect height to see through the hole. I saw my love with a stern look on his face. My stomach sunk a bit. I’m in trouble again. I unbolted the lock and let Louis in. “Harry Styles,” he was on fire, “What have you been doing for the past week?!” He was flailing up a storm in my foyer. I could tell he was angry, but this was all so sudden, I decided to keep quiet.

            I watched his face turn dark pink to light red. Boy, he was angry at me. Louis took a breath from his scolding lecture at last. I guess he was waiting for a reply from me. Instead of saying something, anything at all, or at least apologizing, I just giggled. My cheeks blushed at his expression. How can somebody be so mad yet so hot? I soon found out that giggling was the wrong choice.

            “Oh, you think it’s funny, huh?!” Louis roared at me. “I was worried about you! You can’t just leave me after what we did together! Not after our night sleeping together! You know what, Harry Styles,” Louis grabbed at my hand and forced me to the dining room. I suppose he wasn’t familiar with my house since he only spent an evening at dinner here. I found myself giggling even more than I should. My laughing was only adding fuel to the fire.

            Louis picked a chair from the table set. Pulling it out from under the table, he spun it around to face me. Louis sat down and pointed angrily at his lap. “Get over here” he commanded. I had enough. I blurted out the most horrific laugh I ever shouted out. My body tossed back and forth. I couldn’t believe it, I just couldn’t. How can he do this to me? I laughed and laughed right in front of him and by the look of his face, he had enough of me.

            Louis raced towards me and pulled me to his side. Sitting down again, he bent me over his lap. My laughing lowered slightly, but I was still aroused from his anger. I soon felt the muffled sting on the back of my pants. He’s spanking me. I coughed out a sigh and my laughter was halting with every swat on my fanny. His spanks became more rapid and soon I stopped laughing all together.

            10 swats were expressed on my covered bottom, and then Louis reached for my pants and pulled them to my ankles. He was serious about this, and I laughed at his feelings. I regretted my action right when he began to hit my now boxer shorts covered bottom. I could feel Louis’s palm form impressions onto my butt; Much more than when I had my pants on. I coughed at each spank, yet Louis was silent through the whole process. After another 10 hits on my behind, Louis reached again for the top of my boxer shorts.

            “Louis, no!” I squealed out a plea. I reached back for at least some protection. “Save it, Harry!” Louis slapped at my hand. I immediately brought my hand to the front again. This was horrible, but it felt fun in a way. I was already grounded, but I’m seeing Louis anyway. This was not disobeying my parents, but I was receiving another punishment as it is. Louis’s new canvas was my now pink butt. With that, Louis’s hand raised up once again. Lowering at an appropriate angle, he swatted my naked tooshie.

**Louis POV**

            I do admit that I was a little angrier than I should’ve been. Maybe I overreacted by pulling Harry over my knees. My last spanks on his butt were joyful, but I stopped to the point where I could see that Harry was not laughing or coughing anymore, but crying. I realized I had taken it too far. I let Harry up to sit on my lap. His pants and underwear were still hooked on his ankles and I brought him in for a hug. His torso was tall. He was a giant compared to me. Harry’s tears were dripping and dropping on my shirt. It was time for comfort and compassion, not scolding and spanking.

            “Harry,” I said softly, “I’m sorry”. “No,” Harry choked, looking at me with watered eyes. “I should be sorry. I could’ve at least told you that I was grounded for spending the night with you”. His cries sprang up again and he rested his head on my shoulder. A sudden thought came to mind. “Do they know?” I asked him, hopefully not pressuring after what I did to him just now. He shook his head no, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

            Suddenly, an echo was heard through the house. There was the sound of a door clicking open and heavy footsteps trudged through the foyer. Harry was alert and sprang from my lap. He immediately reached for his pants and pulled them up. I needed a moment to take in this new information. What were those sounds? I found my answer when Harry whispered to me as he struggled with his pants.

            “Shit, it’s my parents”.


	8. He's in the Closet

**Harry POV**

            “Harry?” I heard my mother call out to me, “Are you there?”

            I picked my head up from the dining table. “Yeah, I’m in here!” I shouted out. My mum stepped into the room with a concerned look on her face. “Why are you here?” she asked. My brain scrambled for a quick answer. “Umm …” I mumbled, “I was … umm …” “Spit it out, boy!” My mum was getting impatient. “I just thought I should sit here and admire the artwork” my answer was weird, but what can you expect to say right off the tip of your tongue? My mum squinted at me. Even she knew that I was being unusual. I wouldn’t dare to look back at the wardrobe in the corner. “Alright, then,” she let me go, “How was your morning?”

 …

            It took an hour for my mother’s lunch break to end. She packed her purse to go back to work. “I’ll be back in a couple of hours, you know, just behave yourself” she said in that remember-you’re-still-grounded voice. I waved good-bye to her, “See ya later!” I said. After the front door clicked shut, I waited a couple of seconds. I held my breath as I heard my mum’s car pull out of the drive way and down the street. I turned towards the quiet wardrobe.

            Pushing the wide doors open, I found my love cramped behind the coats and jumpers. “Louis,” I said, yanking him out of the wardrobe. He grunted as his spine stretched out. “So let me get this straight,” Louis started, “You’re grounded and your parents take a lunch break everyday to check up on you?” “Yep,” I said honestly. I just couldn’t believe he had to find out this way. I felt guilty, but of course, if you’re grounded, you can’t exactly go out and explain everything. Phones were the exception, but mine was out of sight and out of reach as long as I am grounded.

            “You know how hard it was to act natural while I was sitting there?!” I rubbed at my bottom, remembering Louis’s beastly sting of the hand. Louis laughed at it for a second, but could see that I was hurt more than he intended to. “Sorry, Harry” he murmured and we let it slide. “I could make it up to you,” Louis said. Obviously, he was inviting me to disobey my parents. I simply had to refuse. “Sorry, but I think I should stay here. I still have to look out for my step-dad”. This was true. I was still waiting for my dad’s lunch break. He was the most concerned about me, especially because he was the one who caught me.

            Louis seemed disappointed, but he completely understood. “Alright,” he said reaching for my hand, “’Till we meet again”. His British voice rang out through the dining room. I saw my love gallop out of my house, his bottom bouncing slightly. Darn him, he’s such a kidder. Deep within the bowels of my thoughts, I began to drift off into imagination. Him over my knee, his ass would be mine. There was just one problem. How do sneak out?


	9. Great Escape

**Harry POV**

            The moonlight had shown through the crack of the blinds of my window. I sat on my bed, waiting for the appropriate time to be displayed on my alarm clock. 2 minutes until midnight. This is going to be great, but also very dangerous. I’ve never snuck out before – that is, not if you count the time I first actually got acquainted with my boyfriend. Now that was a fun time. I smiled in the dark, remembering that amazing rainy day. 1 more minute.

            It’s 11:59 PM. Come on, midnight, strike already! I was becoming impatient waiting for the clock’s sticks to turn. No going back now. I’m going to do it. I immediately ran over my plan. Get out of my room, go downstairs, get past the squeaky front door, and then escape to freedom. 30 seconds. This is it. 25 Seconds. I’m actually going to this. 20 Seconds. My heart pumped and jumped. 15 seconds. Maybe I shouldn’t do this. 10 seconds. This is bad. 5 Seconds. No! I’m going to do this. 3 Seconds. For me. 2 Seconds. For love. 1 Second. For Louis.

            12:00 AM

            Thank gosh my bedroom door was silent. I stepped out of my room and shut the door, making sure not a sound was heard down the hall. I waited a few seconds to see if my parents had heard me. Luckily, they were sound asleep. I made my way down the stairs in a quiet fashion. Steps 1 and 2 are done. 3 and 4 were the ones to worry about. I unbolted the front door. My hand made the knob turn and already I knew this was a bad choice of door. I pulled at the knob. Shit. The noise had resounded off the front door. I held my breath. I got the idea that the quicker the better. I was in, and then I was out of the house. I pulled the door quickly. The door was closed and silent once again.

            With that, a sudden realization came to mind. “I’m free …” I whispered in the cool wind. My body turned to see the dark cottage across the street. Victory was just a road and a porch away. Dedication got me here. I didn’t punch my fear in the face for nothing. I ran from my porch, across the street, and around the dark cottage. I remembered exactly where we were before. After a good circle around the house, I was within feet length away from Louis’s window. I made it.

**Louis POV**

            I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It definitely is something wrong with me. Ever since Harry stepped into my life, ever since I moved here, I am not able to sleep. I cursed myself, but also hugged myself. How can he do this to me? I’m not a virgin anymore. He’s destroying me and he’s not even here … or so I thought.

            I jumped at the sound of a knock on my window. I immediately thought it was a murderer or burglar, but I slapped that away from my mind. “Come on,” I thought to myself, “YOU KNOW WHO IT IS!” I pulled away my blinds and right before my window was my curly haired lover. He’s here! But how? I opened up the window all the way. “Harry,” I said. “Louis,” he replied. “You’re here,” I informed him, reaching my arms out to him. I grabbed Harry and now I just had to yank him into my room and throw him on the bed.

            “Lou-, what?” he mumbled whilst I tossed him in my room. Imagining the wardrobe from yesterday, I wanted to make him remember my experience in the closet. It’s a good thing my window was big enough for his tall self. Never had I been so happy to have a huge window before. Harry flopped onto my bed, which squeaked just like the other night he was here. “How did you get here?” I wondered. “I snuck out,” He whispered in a bold tone. My white set of teeth shone through the darkness of my room.

            “Well, then,” I laughed, pretending an evil expression. “You defied your parents in the process,” I wagged an index finger at my boyfriend, “tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty boy”. I flipped my shirt over my head and let it fall to the side. Showing my bare chest, Harry’s eyes gleamed with pleasure. He was acting out a face that was like a punishable school boy who just got kicked out of class. “So, I suppose your bottom must be reddened once again” I grinned. Harry blushed at the notion. He didn’t like the last session I gave him, but he deserved every part of what he was about to receive.

            “Come on over, Harry”, I put a foot towards him. “No,” he smiled. “Come on, Harry” I coaxed. Harry crammed his neck as he blushed. His eyes sparkled at the idea. I sat down at the edge of my bed, patting my lap. Harry reached for his pants buckle and pulled everything down in one swish. Within a moment he was prepped up and over my lap. My hand rose, ready for another fun night.                                                                       


	10. Back from War

**Louis POV**

            Whoa. If we keep this up, my asshole could expand for a baby. Harry finally let go, removing himself from me. My anus was slowly retracting back to normal. Both Harry and I collapsed on the bed, tired as ever. That was incredible butt sex and we were happy. I saw Harry’s head sweat with exhaustion, recalling his shout of orgasm. My mum must have been a heavy sleeper. We were lucky to have a great night once again.

            Harry carefully laid himself on the bed. I thought it was because of the mattress squeaking, but then I remembered when he first got here. My poor boyfriend had disobeyed his parents, so I had to punish him one way or another. I bet his bottom was still hot and sore from the spanking I’ve done from tonight – on top of what I did yesterday afternoon. Either way, I enjoyed it, and Harry was exceptionally happy to have my entryway in the aftermath.

            You’d expect that we would fall fast asleep, but instead we were wide awake. It’s only been an hour or so after midnight and we still had the night to spare. Then I thought about what could happen to Harry if his parents got a hold of him again and I resorted to the idea of letting him go. I frowned at the notion, and by the look of Harry, he was still in for something grand. Sadly, though, I had to put him up with the news.

            “You’re grounded, Harry,” I said in a responsible voice. Harry looked confused at first. He was expressing a face that was as if he said “of course I am”. My look swirled into seriousness and Harry had to oblige to my words. Harry nodded his head in agreement. He knew exactly what I was about to say. My eyes said it all. He had to go, but how can I let go? I watched Harry as he stood up from the bed and dressed himself slowly. He was taking his time because, really, he didn’t want to let go either.

            Harry finished dressing himself. He stood in the middle of my room and I observed his outfit. Baggy sweats, faded out t-shirt, ruffled hair, he looked like a wasted teenager. That was dirty, but he’s my wasted teenager. The sad part is that he has to leave and I have no idea when I’m going to see him again. I buried my face in my pillow, holding back the leakage of tears.

**Harry POV**

            Once I saw Louis on the verge of tears, my heart sunk. The last thing I would ever want to see is my boyfriend crying. I wish I could stay with him, or at least bring him along with me, but I have to return home silently and secretly. I kneeled down to Louis with my hand caressing his shoulder. “Lou, babe,” I murmured, hoping I wasn’t pressuring. “I wouldn’t like it if I was to leave you now crying and sobbing” I said, but I didn’t think it would help. Louis picked him head up with red, watery eyes showing through the darkness. How can I possibly go now?

            “I’ll be fine, Harry” Louis mumbled as he retained his normal expression. “But … just promise me you’ll come back once you’re free”. This I can do. He’ll just have to wait for me. Relief stretched out all throughout my body. “Yes,” I whispered, lowering my lips down to his forehead, “I promise you”. I pecked at his fringe. Louis closed his eyes, taking in every detail about the kiss. He would miss me, for sure, but this will just have to do.

            I jumped up at Louis’s window frame. Of course, I have to go out like I came back in. I tossed myself through the window and I collapsed to the ground. Thank goodness it wasn’t a long fall and thank goodness this was a 1-story cottage. My hands forced themselves to the window and I slide the glass shut. I received my last glance at Louis. He was fighting back tears and I could do nothing about it. All I could do was keep my promise. That was just what I intended to do.

            I ran back across the street. By the look of my house, no one had gotten out of bed. This was perfect, despite my sneaky-like plans. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to pass the front door once again. Squeaky, as always, I made my way out then in quickly. I held my breath whilst I bolted the lock. I stood in the foyer and took in the moment. Recalling all that has happened since midnight, my subconscious blurted out everything in my mind like a hyper news reporter. I did it. I escaped. I snuck out. I banged Louis. I made a promise. What a night.

            I smiled in the dark, feeling proud of myself. One foot stepped forward and away from the door. This was when I realized I was more tired than I thought. My body drooped in exhaustion. Orgasms are intriguing, but the hangover is the price to pay. I slumped myself upstairs as quietly as I could. Without making a sound, I returned to my bedroom. I collapsed in the darkness and fell onto the bed. My consciousness slipped away, letting me sleep peacefully, knowing that Louis’ and mines’ relationship was safe and protected … for now.


	11. Summer Job

**Harry POV**

            I kept my mouth shut when my parents came home for their lunch break. My stepdad sat at the dining table reading a newspaper. I walked in and saw that he was busy. I wanted to find the kitchen, but my stepdad stopped me. “Hey, Harry?” he called out to me. I spun around to see what he wanted. “Come over here,” he commanded and I did as I was told. Standing by his side, I looked down at the articles he kept in his hand.

            My stepdad looked up from his chair and made eye contact with me. He began to speak, “I don’t know if you get bored staying in this house all summer,” I recalled all of those boring summers before the boy next door moved here, but I didn’t know what he wanted. I continued to listen. “But I found a couple of places you could go for some cash, if you’d like”. Deep down, I could tell he was asking me to get a job. I sighed at the thought. I wouldn’t need a job; I’d just needed to not be grounded so I can walk across the street. The only thing was, my parents have no idea on my relationship.

            The man was waiting for my reply. Finally, I decided to mention something else. “I’m grounded”. “Well, not anymore” my stepdad made me froze. I’m not grounded? Since when? I could care less now, so I didn’t question it. He laughed at my surprised look that was splattered across my face. “I’m just saying, if you’d like a job, I found some openings. Take time to look at them if you want to” my stepdad grabbed his coat and waved goodbye whilst exiting the dining room. I waved back then returned my head down to the newspapers.

            He cut out a couple of special desperate shops and companies that were hiring. I never liked the thought of meeting someone new and yet now I’ve got a boyfriend. If I were to find a job, I’d have to go through that all over again – except for the fun nights, that is. I frowned at the papers. I thought I should walk away, but then my eye scanned a sentenced that caught my full length attention.

**FAMILY BAKERY**

**CASHIERS AND DISHWASHERS NEEDED.**

**SEASONAL SHIFT. WAGES MAY VARY.**

            A sudden flashback aroused from my mind. I see my lover washing the dishes and my mind is scrabbled up in the moment. I’m nervous, yet so happy. I’m building up the courage to ask Louis if he’d like a tour of the neighborhood. I suddenly remember. This flashback was the day I walked across the street; the day I had breakfast with my new neighbor; the day I went for a walk with my new friend; the day of my first kiss in the pouring rain.

            I grabbed the article immediately. I rushed out of the dining room and down the hall to the foyer. My body stopped at the front door. For a second I thought it would wake up my whole family, but then I remembered. “You heard what your stepdad said!” I said out loud to myself, “You’re not grounded anymore!” I swung the door open with pride, letting it screech and squeal all it wanted. I galloped off the porch and crossed the street. This was the day I got an idea.


	12. Love in a Bakery

**-SEVERAL WEEKS LATER-**

**Louis POV**

            I must admit, Harry’s plan was a great idea. Our interviews worked out well and now my boyfriend and I have jobs at a bakery. Harry caught the job of a cashier and I worked at the sink as a busboy. Not only would we see each other every day, but we would also earn a little wad of summer dollars. Within the first week of our work, both Harry and I took pride in our decision. Harry was incredibly lucky to have seen that ad in the paper.

            Lunch break had finally arrived and Harry took a step away from the register to find me in the way back of the bakery. “Hey, babe” he said, approaching me from behind. Luckily, I was always the only one in the kitchen at the moment. “Aww Harry!” I giggled whilst I scrubbed out the bread crumbs off the dirty bread pan. Harry kept hold of me, hugging me and watching me over my shoulder. “Come on,” he begged, “Finish up! We got lunch!”. “Alright, alright,” I said washing away the soapy water. We both hung our aprons on the rack by the wall.

            Harry was the first out of the door, but he stopped mid-way. I practically ran into him. “Harry? What’s wrong?” I asked, trying to take a peak from over his shoulders. Sadly, however, my toes couldn’t help me with me gain height for long. I heard a faint voice from the front door of the bakery. “Hey! There you are Harry!” I heard. At this point I gave up standing on my tiptoes just to have a look at the stranger. Finally, Harry continued walking out. “Hey dad,” he said and that’s when I realized who he stopped for.

            “I just figured we could have a lunch together. Father and son, you know?” his stepdad’s voice rang out with ambition. I stood by Harry the entire time. Harry was frozen. He did not expect this. “Umm …” he muttered. Oh no, not this again. “Umm … dad”. “Come on!” his stepdad shouted, “It’ll be fun! Won’t it?” He was eager for an answer, and Harry had to answer him. “I was planning to have lunch with Louis”’ he murmured, looking back to me. Harry’s stepfather’s smile sunk immediately. The next thing that happened was rather rude.

            “Really? Please, you live right across the street form him! You can spend time with him anytime! Now, come with your father for lunch” I think his dad didn’t like me very much. What Harry said made me surprised. “Sorry, dad,” he said, “I have plans”. “Not anymore!” His stepdad clearly thought he was joking. “Come with me! He’ll be fine on hi-" the father stopped midsentence. I wondered why for a second, but then I realized what was happening. My eyes were closed and my lips were captured. Captured in a kiss that was given by my boyfriend. His stepdad had now discovered our relationship.

            Harry released his kiss and pulled away from me. His eyebrows were arched and serious when his gaze returned to his stepfather. “I’m sorry dad. I can’t have lunch with you”. My expression was just as shocked as his stepdad. The man backed away, stepping out of the store. Without a word, he walked away from the bakery as if he tried to figure out what just occurred. Harry Styles, my only lover, kissed me, revealing our secret relationship. I have no idea on what will happen to him when he gets home after work. Harry’s smile returned and he reached for my hand. “Don’t worry,” he said, leading me out of the store, “It’ll be alright. What do you want for lunch?”


	13. Pending Approval

**Harry POV**

Our shift is done. Now my boyfriend and I are walking back home. Louis seemed stressed out and quiet ever since lunch. Maybe it was because of my stepdad. I had to find out. “Louis?” I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?” Louis picked his head up and let out a sigh. “Harry, are you sure you’re ok with your stepdad?” Yep, it’s because of him.

            I had to reassure Louis that everything would be alright, but even I didn’t know what that one kiss I gave could bring me in the future. “You don’t have to worry about it,” I said, my finger tugging at his chin, “Truly, you don’t. No matter what happens, we will stay together. If not at home, than at work”. I’m not sure if this speech worked, but Louis’s smile did curl up on his lips.

            “Ok,” he murmured, “As long as you’re sure”. Both of us made it to our houses. Not caring who would see us, we shared a passionate kiss goodbye. “Tomorrow’s Friday, Louis” I assured him. “Who knows what will happen on our weekend away from the bakery”. A twinkle sparkled in Louis’s eye, but I could tell he was sad to go. We retreated to our homes. With him at his front door and me mine, we waved goodbye. Stepping into my home, I knew I was in for some questioning and probably a penalty for what I’ve done, but I figured love was worth it.

            I found my parents sitting on the couch in the living room. By the look of my mother, she had heard what happened from my stepdad.   It’s sad for her to find out this way, but I could help this case. Both of my parents turned their bodies to me. It’s time for a family meeting that would last all night long.


	14. FINAL: Acceptance

**Louis POV**

I sat on the couch, practically trembling with fear. My hands jittered about, but were held together as if I had been praying for something. The thing was that I actually was praying. Praying for Harry to be mine. Praying that everything would be alright. Praying for his parents to accept our relationship. I wish I could’ve done something for him. At least be there with his parents. It would be the least I could do, but I could tell that he was with his parents right now. I didn’t need to go across the street to know. I just felt it.

            My subconscious rammed off with suspense and ideas on what could happen in a few moments. “You’ll never see Harry again” my subconscious tried to convince me, “His parents will never allow you two to be together and neither will your mother! Forget about him. Harry is not for you”. I buried my face in my hands. In an instant I was attempting to fight my own thoughts, but it wouldn’t work. I was too afraid.

            Through all of the pain I was currently suffering, a sudden feeling aroused from inside of me. I picked my head up from my hands. I wiped my tears away and my neck crammed to the right to look out of the living room window. My eyes focused through the now dried waterfall. I saw Harry galloping off of his porch and he was running down his driveway. I sprang up from the couch and rushed for the door. It was the moment to find out if we had been accepted or declined.

            Harry did not look both ways before crossing the street. I practically jumped out of my front door. Luckily, though, Harry made it across the street safely. By the look of his face, good news was coming. I ran to him, arms wide open, ready for a great, big hug. Harry pranced into my arms, laughing and happy for what just happened. “THEY SAID YES!” he shouted to the heavens. “Really?!” I yodeled back. “They said they respect our relationship! Louis, we can be together!” This was very happy news indeed.

            I didn’t have any more words to say. It was my turn to lunge forward and kiss my boyfriend. Our lips found each other and made a passionate connection. We stayed like this. Hugging each other. Embracing each other. We were in love. We were together and we would be together forever. As a matter of fact, our moment took so long, it started sprinkling. Then, like Mother Nature knew exactly what was happening, the rain began to pour. What a good flashback. Our first kiss in the rain as friends and now our first kiss in the rain as a couple. Now all there was left to do was to get out of the rain, dry ourselves off, and have a cup of tea to celebrate.

            Rest assured, the boy next door and I lived happily ever after.

**THE END**


End file.
